villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
False Shadow Blot
The False Shadow Blot, or just known as the Shadow Blot, is one of the two secondary antagonists of Epic Mickey. He is the villainous second-in-command of the Blotling army and the 2nd strongest Blotling to exist, he was the biggest drop to come from the sealed Shadow Blot, making him the strongest Blotling to be active and took the Blot's position as leader of the Blotlings. History Past One day while sealed a giant drip, bigger than any drip before, came from the Shadow Blot's Prison Bottle, this giant drip would become the False Shadow Blot who took the Blot's position as leader of the Blotlings and dethroned Oswald Seeing the Shadow Blot as the more powerful force, the Mad Doctor abandoned Oswald for the Shadow Blot. ''Epic Mickey'' The Shadow Blot manages to temporarily escape Wasteland and enter Yen Sid's lair and Mickey's house, pulling Mickey into the lair and into Wasteland where he fights Mickey before attempting to drown Mickey with himself before crashing into Dark Beauty Castle, where the Shadow Blot leaves Mickey to be kidnapped by the Mad Doctor, not realizing that his fight with Mickey in the sky had left some of himself soaked into Mickey The Shadow Blot then appears as a bodyguard for the Mad Doctor, circling the sky to watch Mickey's heart get pulled out, once Mickey manages to breakout, the Shadow Blot brings himself between Mickey and the Mad Doctor, attempting to intimidate the mouse with his size and appearance, however Mickey picks up the magical paintbrush, fully realizing the potential of the magic paintbrush, the Shadow Blot gasps and quickly leaves in fear, leaving the Mad Doctor defenseless Due to the parts of himself that are soaked into Mickey, Mickey can use the magic paintbrush, a defining part of the story of Epic Mickey, also more splotches of the Shadow Blot rise from Mickey the more Thinner he uses, less splotches rise the more Paint he uses After the events at Dark Beauty Castle, behind the scenes the Shadow Blot begins rallying the Blotling army At the Tomorrow City Exhibit, realizing Mickey's growing potential and power, he sends a Slobber to deal with Mickey, Gus commenting that if the Shadow Blot sent a Slobber than that means he really wants to stop Mickey, however Mickey manages either to erase the Slobber with Thinner or befriend and redeem the Slobber with Paint Once the Blotling army has been fully rallied up, the Shadow Blot attempts a full-scale assault on Mickeyjunk Mountain, forcing Oswald to deal with many Slobbers to protect the Prison Bottle that holds the Shadow Blot, Mickey comes to help, however the Shadow Blot appears and roars at Mickey, commencing the penultimate boss of the game If Mickey decides to use Thinner to battle the Shadow Blot, he must cover the Shadow Blot in green, once the Shadow Blot is completely covered, it will claw at the ground as it is being erased from existence before completely disappearing, Mickey looks at the ground and shakes his head before going to help Oswald, earning the "Shadow Boxing" Pin If Mickey decides to use Paint to battle the Shadow Blot, he must slowly cover the villainous 2nd-in-command in blue, once he is completely covered, the Shadow Blot rises into the air with the same affects as all befriended Blotlings, however the Shadow Blot refuses Mickey's friendship and pushes the Paint off in a energy blast and seemingly flees, however he goes behind Mickey and grabs him, it seems Mickey is finished, however the Paint had soaked into the Shadow Blot's core, he then hugs Mickey to death and tickles him before putting him down and booping his nose, he then leaves with a wave, possibly to Blot Alley, with Gus commenting on how sweet he is Even if the Shadow Blot is erased or befriended, the Blot still manages to break free from his prison, meaning the Shadow Blot's goals ultimately were achieved in the end. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Strangely, even if Mickey befriends the Shadow Blot in Epic Mickey, he doesn't appear at all in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, either he is somewhere completely else in Blot Alley or the Thinner Route where the Shadow Blot is erased from existence is the canon route for the first game. Gallery File:F8AA259A-4B49-4F85-9BF1-B2BA18A2B664.jpeg|The False Shadow Blot with the Mad Doctor File:907B8173-AD1E-4990-9DA1-1380E9417E35.jpeg|The False Shadow Blot in artwork File:38116FF1-D650-48C1-AE55-A9713C6ECEF8.jpeg|The False Shadow Blot attempting to inhale Mickey who is using Paint to slowly turn the False Shadow Blot good File:E307A037-4925-4C9C-B551-6C867EC3D551.jpeg|The False Shadow Blot tickling Mickey Trivia *The Shadow Blot seems to resemble Oogie Boogie, the main antagonist of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Accoriding to an issue of Nintendo Power, Warren Specter wanted the Shadow Blot to have a texture that looked similar to Nickelodeon slime. *In Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel, the Blot is renamed to Phantom Blot and the Shadow Blot is renamed to "Blot Shadow", also Mickey doesn't confronts the Shadow Blot at Mickeyjunk Mountain and instead cuts to the Blot's release. *If not counting the boss fights with the Blot at Dark Beauty Castle, the Shadow Blot is the only boss that doesn't reward Mickey with a Paint or Thinner Capacity Upgrade. *If not counting the Slobber mini-boss, the Shadow Blot is the only Blotling that is a boss. *In the Paint Route, the Shadow Blot seems to hug Mickey like a son would to a father, this would make sense, as Mickey created the Blot, who since he had no real heart and thus no emotions, strived for power instead, some people thinks this makes the Blot and his Blotlings Tragic Villains due to not being able to feel emotions and thus don’t know the difference between right or wrong. **Although the Blot is seen holding Oswald and Gus for ransom and has devoured various forgotten toons in his wake. External links * * Navigation Category:Superorganisms Category:Evil Creation Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Minion Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Amoral